Above and Belowski
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: The boy was a child of status, yet he was as uncivilized as any common bum on the street. He was weak, but possessed power like no other. With grades that soared higher than falcons could fly, no one could have expected that the boy could stoop to committing depraved actions that were as low as the soil that grew the weed he smoked. He was above everyone else, he was Belowski.


Everyone saw him with the sloppy bong he had fashioned, an empty bottle of cola with smoke billowing out to dance in the sun's light. A smoldering pile of weed sizzled at the bottom of the bottle, slowly disfiguring the plastic. At least a dozen campus rules were being broken underneath that large oak tree. No one protested. It wasn't as though Belowski was making an effort to stay hidden, it was just that there was a certain aura about him that motivated even school officials to keep their distance. It wasn't an unusual case on the island. Most Obelisk Blues, the elite, gifted students of the school, were pretty much left alone anyway, regardless of what they did. In contrast, Slifer Red students were harassed even if they committed the most well meaning acts. The politics of the school was a classic case of capitalism at work.

Belowski wrapped his lips around the mouth of the bottle, inhaling the smoke with slow, pensive deliberation. The mind altering effects of the drug helped him avoid thinking about the horrible justice system at the school. He was a hypocrite. Should the school actually enforce a fair disiplinary code equal among all students, Belowski would have been in serious trouble for his various infractions. Not to mention how severe the consequences would be if anyone found out about a particular consistent pattern of his. Forget detention, Belowski would have to do hard time in a cold and dreary prison cell.

Soothed, the boy closed his eyes, thinking about the target he had in mind for today. Belowski didn't know much about him. As far as he knew, the target was just another Obelisk Blue. Atticus Rhodes, a self proclaimed lady killer, was someone who could never get enough of the spoils a female body had to offer. The contempt that his sister held for his behavior was well known throughout the school and the details of his promiscuity had made its way to Belowski as soon as he had sobered up enough to understand the words that came out of people's mouths. The news amused him to no end. If all the girls had a chance to experience the magnificent "Rhode Rod" why couldn't he?

Belowski exhaled and laid back against the trunk of the tree with a gentle smile. All it would require was a little bit more skill and careful calculation, since this was another Obelisk he was dealing with here. Underestimating an opponent would be suicide, no matter how lax they seemed to be. Belowski had never approached Atticus before, so he would have to compile his strategy further on the spot, depending on whether or not Atticus was knocked out from Belowski's aura. Standing up, Belowski dusted dirt and debris off of his pants and looked up. To his surprise, his target was standing right in front of him. Belowski tried not to register too much shock on his face as he struggled to process this sudden occurence, but Atticus wasn't in Obelisk Blue for his good looks alone.

"Didn't expect me did you?" chuckled the observant student, his fingers walking up the trunk of the soda bottle that Belowski held in his now shaking hands. "Yeah, not many have the luxury to be approached by a celebrity like myself. Are you honored?" asked Atticus, wrapping his hand around the top of the bottle and pulling gently. Belowski held his ground, tightening his grip and frowning at the other disapprovingly.

"Whoa there dude." he drawled, pulling his precious supply of weed away from this scavenger. Belowski's frown melted away then, replaced by a soft understanding look."Ya don't gotta try and pull that kind of social superiority sense on me. I'm not about to be pulled into the system and worship a mortal god, you dig?" Belowski had recovered from the sneak attack quickly. The fact that he was inhaling enough smoke to melt his brain also assisted in putting him at ease in situations that would make an untrained person uncomfortable. Encouraged by Belowski's snarky response, Atticus gave a jubilant grin. Stepping back to give the other space,Atticus proudly ran his fingers through his long, brown hair.

"Oh, I get it." said Atticus, nodding. "You don't want to embarrass yourself by acting out how you really feel, so you're trying your best to remain calm." he cooed patting Belowski's round little head. "Well I have to say that you're doing a great job. That's a gold star for you." Atticus paused briefly and gave a gentle yawn.

Belowski's demeanor brightened. Was his aura working on the other? He salivated slightly, shivering at the thought of conquering Atticus. Now that he was actually talking to Atticus, Belowski's general observation was that he had a big head and talked too much. Even so, Belowski had no second thoughts about his choice. He shuddered a little and smirked at Atticus, inhaling a bit from his bong to think things over. Belowski took a deep breath and offered it to Atticus. "Hey hey there browski…" he sighed. "There's no monopoly game hoarding hooha over here. Take as much as you like, no need to bow down or empty your pockets, I'm not like one of those pigs, you feel me?"

A swift and brutal attack! The look on Atticus's face told Belowski that the tables had been turned as the proud Obelisk struggled to comprehend the implications that the simple boy had put out into the open. He took the bottle warily, his eyes shifting about as though searching for a candid camera. In a few moments, Atticus relaxed and the tense expression melted into a tender one as he shook his head and chuckled. "You're certainly very kind to share." said Atticus with gratitude, leaning against the tree as he placed his lips where Belowski's had been moments before.

Belowski waited calmly as the pot combined with his unique talent worked its magic on Atticus. Before long, the sturdy teenager lip reduced to being as limber as rubber. groaning softly as he stumbled clumsily. Belowski guessed that either Atticus couldn't handle his grass or this was too strong from what he normally had. "Oh whoa…"Thanks, I should get going now before I pass o-owowout." he mumbled.

Belowski, supportive and understanding, assisted Atticus in staying upright. "Hey man, relax. I have your back, so you can just join the hopping hippos in your dreams." He purred.

Taking Belowski to his word, Atticus closed his eyes and let his brain succumb to the beauty of sleep beckoning him. Within moments, Belowski had Atticus reduced to practically a corpse and could do whatever he wished with the other's body at his discretion. But Belowski was honest, and took the time and effort to lug the other all the way back to the Obelisk dorms.

Atticus was heavy. "Hey man, " grunted Belowski as he pushed the door open with his shoulder. "You could stand to go easy on those weights or french fries, whatever it is you're doing, right?" he complained. Belowski recollected himself quickly enough though and tossed Atticus onto the bed with the rest of his strength. Sadly enough, Belowski missed and the sleeping stoner slammed onto the floor, nowhere near the soft mattress. Belowski winced at the dull heavy thud and tilted his head, panting Oh well, he wasn't going to wake up anything soon. Time for a quick break.

The best part about this was that the dorms were much more private than the ones in the ramshackle excuse the Slifers called living quarters. One of the perks of being an Obelisk was that doors actually had locks on them. Students of their caliber could supposedly be trusted with such a luxury. Yet again another advantage to being in the top one percentile of excellence. Most students had the sense not to intrude upon someone's personal bedroom anyway, but one could never be too careful. Belowski turned the deadbolt until it clicked.

Belowski took a deep breath and walked up to Atticus's still body. He looked a lot more handsome when he wasn't talking so much, acting as though he were gods gift to everyone. With a grunt of effort, Belowski grabbed Atticus, rolling the boy onto the bed and flopping down next to him, panting softly. Gracious, he had actually managed to work up a sweat. Belowski pushed aside his messy dark bangs and rubbed at his hot forehead with the coolness of his arm.

A smile started to form as he touched Atticus's frame, his hands exploring the firm and sturdy body. Hands wandered south and began a journey on a far more intimate area. Belowski's target was still wearing pants, sure, but there was no real reason to rush anything. He cupped the crotch, closing his eyes and taking long luxurious breaths as he gently caressed Atticus's privates. They began emanating a unique and particularly intense heat, growing stiffer and harder to manipulate without going so far as to remove some of his clothing.

Streams of sly snickers escaped Belowski. At least Atticus had proved his body to be healthy and responsive. Eager, Belowski hastened to get on with it and reveal the organ that was so wrongfully hidden away from him. He fumbled with the zipper and pulled it down seamlessly. What came next was both unexpected and completely predictable at the same time. It was rather obvious at first glance that Atticus was the kind of guy who wore boxers, but it was probably beyond anyone's expectations that they would feature something as ridiculous as a surfing Red Eyes Black Dragon playing a ukulele.

Than again, perhaps this detail was in character for someone like Atticus. Belowski didn't know. Ultimatley, he didn't actually care, Atticus could be into wearing thongs for that matter. The only important thing was what the underwear was holding and looking at what was hanging between those legs proved that a dragon was the perfect guardian for such a fine specimen.

Attcius's hard cock was out, throbbing with desire. Belowski gulped in anticipation and took the rod into his hand. Compared to the heat he felt in the pulse, Belowski's hand was cold, clammy and sweaty. He licked his lips, which had suddenly started to feel quite dry. Atticus had yet to stir at all, which was a good sign that he wouldn't wake up until Belowski was long gone. Everything escalated excellently. Belowski opened his mouth pressed the head of Atticus's cock onto his outstretched tongue. Belowski pulled back in momentary shock, shuddering as the feeling of lust ran through his body, awakening his own desires. The taste, the texture, it was so incrediblly tantalizing! He went down again, engulfing more of the smooth penis within his mouth. Atticus was unlike any of the other boys Belowski had blew.

Belowski tingled as he imagined how it would feel to take it inside. He could hardly stand waiting. He wanted so badly to simply slide down on Atticus's dick and feel the tip press against that spot that made him see the stars and constellations of the parallel universe. Belowski drooled all over Atticus's cock in excitement, getting it good and wet for what was to transpire next. Belowski didn't really care for doing that particular exercise of preparing both yourself and your partner, too greasy and the act would feel far too mechanical. There was something magical about feeling some pressure. Belowski despised pain, but a feeling of slight discomfort mixed with pleasure made the latter seem far more enjoyable. All of this thought made an obvious tent form in Belowski's pants, his own member straining for freedom. Besides, it wasn't as though he took in every inch of cock in his ass, just enough to reach that tender little bud inside of him and make it bloom.

Swiftly pulling down his pants to bunch around the knees, Belowski crawled forward to squat over Atticus, one skinny leg on each side of his body.  
Looking down, Belowski swallowed as he guided Atticus's dick to line up with his entrance. He began to slowly lower himself, squeaking when it started to push past the ring of muscle. Belowski tried his hardest to relax, trying not to think about how anxious he was at this point. He knew that if you were too tense, it would simply suck all of the fun out of things like this. Taking slow meaningful breathes, Belowski started to take the rest of the head inside him, just enough to stimulate that special place.

"Ah…" panted Belowski, feeling a pang of sudden pain in his back. Atticus was so hard and big, he could feel it throbbing against the walls of his entrance. He leaned forward, gasping and shuddering. Slight pressure was nice, but perhaps Belowski had bitten off more than he could chew this time around. Atticus was certainly far more endowed than anyone else Belowski had targeted. Maybe it was a mistake to not prepare himself this time. It would probably by wise to get off and try stretching his entrance out a bit more before taking him on. He started to rise slowly, his arms shaking.

"Heh, having second thoughts eh?" said a voice that chilled Belowski to the bone. No. Absolutley not. It shouldn't have been possible. Looking up slowly with a haunted expression, Belowski felt hands grip his waist as he saw Atticus open one eye and smirk before sitting up in bed with a grunt as he adjusted himself against the pillows. Belowski flinched as he felt the cock inside his body shift and grind due to Atticus's change in position. Atticus looked up and down the scene before him, watching Belowski shudder in disbelief. He chuckled and moved to grabbed the slender wrists of the small boy riding him, preventing the other from dismounting. This act of restraint seemed to shake Belowski from his trance.

"Cool it, narc!" exclaimed Belowski, almost unable to recognize the inhuman mousy squeak that creeped past his lips. He grit his teeth and shook. This couldn't be happening! It had to be a bad trip. He just needed to get lucid enough to knock himself out of it. "Ya can't just wake up and punch the clouds, bro…I didn't get dew on my blade of grass. Let go of me, kay?" Atticus seemed to consider letting Belowski go, loosening his grip on the boy and filling the horrified Belowski with relief. Then, without warning, Atticus tightened his hold and violently pulled Belowski down while simultaneously slamming him down with enough brutal force to make Belowski cry out in agony and fall forward onto Atticus's chest, twitching. He had been shishkabobbed.

"So that's it? You intended to put me in an endless sleep so that you could use me for your personal use?" said Atticus cooly, cupping and massaging Belowski's buttcheeks. A meek moan of pain escaped Belowski and Atticus sniffed, unimpressed. "I've heard of desperate groupies, but you're just ridiculous. That's minus one gold star for you, naughty thing."

Belowski narrowed his eyes, panting hard as he pulled himself to an upright position. God, he was so stuffed. Running his fingers through his messy hair, Belowski squinted as he massaged his skull, trying to get some circulation going so he could get out of this gross dream. "Whoa there." he said, grabbing Atticus's shirt and biting his lip before glaring at him in the eye. "Chill out my man. It's not like I got hearts in my eyes when I saw you, you're just a quarter to my gumball machine ya dig? Gotta pop something in so I can get a bubble out, know what I'm sayin?"

Atticus smiled and held Belowski close to his chest. He began running his fingers through the boy's hair as well, fixing it where the other had messed it up. "It's so sweet how you're playing hard to get when I have you in this compromising position." snickered Atticus, thrusting his hips up and elicting a sharp scream out of Belowski, who bit down on Atticus's neck in reflex. Atticus didn't seem discouraged from this. Then again, Belowski wasn't exactly too eager to get away from this either, what with the intensity with which he clung to Atticus.

Belowski gasped hard and hid his shameful face in the crook of Atticus's neck, keeping quiet as he tried to filter out the pain he despised so much. Belowski was by no means in hell a virgin, but it was his first time taking a whole entire cock in and out of the confines of his tight little hole. It was agony. There was no arguing it. Yet somehow there was something invigorating about being filled to the brim, having it pumped in and out while not being in direct control of the pacing or angle. It was purely ironic, because control was what Belowski had sought for when he started doing these vulgar little missions with the other students in Duel Academy.

Seeing that he had rendered the other boy silent and submissive, Atticus gave a sharp jab up, earning him a scream from Belowski as he leaned back, eyes wide with anger. "Ya gotta take it easy there broski! Feel it…dont just slamarama up on me! Why ya gotta be such a cruel cat!" he whined, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt his chin lifted up and his lips captured in a searing, lustful kiss.

Belowski felt his heart stop for a brief moment and a single minute seemed to take hours. Was this one of those thongs that couples liked to do a lot? Kick? No, it was kiss wasn't it? Whatever it was, this was Belowski's first experience of it. Atticus let his tongue slither inside Belowski's mouth and wrestle with Belowski's. The smaller, less experienced Obelisk was at a loss as to what to do. Was he supposed to take it, or was it an invitation to fight back? He took it to be the latter and pushed back against Atticus's tongue, marveling at how different it felt. It was slightly disgusting. Saliva that didn't belong to him began pooling out of his mouth and Belowski shuddered. Atticus made a finishing combo, biting sharply on Belowski's lip before running over the wound with his tongue. Belowski winced at the burning sensation when he heard Atticus whisper gently in his ear.

"You're the last one who should be complaining here, little dude. You're the one who tried to milk me without even asking." Belowski averted his eyes, a smidge of shame echoing within his being. He gave a soft moan upon feeling Atticus grinding his cock within him and felt his lips being taken again. Atticus pulled out briefly, and Belowski exhaled sharply. He had been holding his breath.

"I…don't like pain." he admitted softly, his fingers curling to form fists that mangled the blankets beneath him. Atticus blinked in surprise before smiling and touching Belowski's cheek tenderly. "Don't worry." he said. "I'll take good care of you." With that, Atticus started to push inside Belowski again. This time however, something was different. Instead of going all the way, he went inside just enough to push against Belowski's special place. Belowski cried out despite Atticus's best intentions and leaned forward, biting his lip and shuddering. This hurt so much. Both physically and for Belowski's pride. At least it was starting to feel a lot better now as the deep pain was replaced with euphoria.

"I'll just ream you nice and easy, bro. Don't worry." assured Atticus pulling out slightly before diving back to give a shallow thrust. Belowski let out a sharp scream and looked up, hair mangled and eyes wide, gasping hard. His ass twitched and he gagged for a brief moment, feeling a glow in his abdomen go down to his groin. Belowski moaned softly, shuddering as he felt the pressure start to build. He could sense what was going to come next, but he didn't want it to. When he had done this so many times before, his partner had never actually reached completion. "Pull out…" begged Belowski, feeling his own cock start to bulge. "I don't want any of that gross spunk inside me bro…." he gasped, shutting his eyes and squeezing around Atticus in anticipation of what was to cum.

"Sorry about that." said Atticus with a smirk gasping just as hard as he ravaged Belowski's ass. "But I think you need to have evidence of a. Good… Hard… Lesson!" exclaimed the Atticus, pushing in and unleashing of river of his cum inside of Belowski. The other didn't receive this gift as gladly as the other gave it. He shrieked in fury and surprise, shaking as it spilled inside of him. At that moment, he felt an explosion within his body and within seconds, Belowski's own cock spat forth a puddle of cum to collect on Atticus's shirt. The brunette all too eagerly scooped a bit off to taste it, sucking it off his finger with relish.

Belowski often felt the world spinning before him, but he felt rather helpless this time rather than cool, collected and in control. He was dizzy and even the sound of Atticus's laugh sounded warbled and distorted. He didn't resist when he felt the mistress of dreams call his name sweetly and before he even knew it, the boy was out.

It was dark outside by the time Belowski woke up. He looked up and rubbed his eyes wearily, yawning softly. Belowski touched his lips and winced, they were sore from the fierce kisses. It was the first time someone had bestowed something as sacred as a kiss upon him. He had never even graced his lips upon any of his previous targets. The worst part about all this was that Belowski hurt all over, but he couldnt even remember where his weed was at the moment.

As if on cue, the desk light was turned on, bathing the room in a bright yellow glow. Belowski turned his head toward the source and saw Atticus at his table, preparing a joint with Belowski's weed and rolling paper. Belowski wanted to ask how the other had managed to find his stash, but just as he opened his mouth, the other turned towards him. "Hey there sleepy head."

Belowski managed a weak smile, nodding silently. He looked out the window for a moment, listening to the rustle and trying to ignore the fact that Atticus was still in the room. He rolled over in bed. The other was still there. Belowski finally decidie to speak up. "Hey broski, ya gonna jet off anytime soon or…"

"Trying to kick me out huh? Not even any cab fare? Gosh you're cold. No stars for you." said Atticus, licking the edge of the paper to seal the blunt. Alarmed, Belowski threw off the covers and stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his ass. He pulled up his pants quickly and just as he was about to protest, his knees buckled. A sharp pang pierced his stomach and he yelped as cum rushed to leak out of his hole, staining his pants as stray droplets ran down his leg. Atticus stood up and grabbed Belowski from underneath the armpits, keeping him stable. Belowski leaned against Atticus and closed his eyes with a weary sigh.

"Why didja wake up, man?" mumbled Belowski, looking up with halflidded eyes at the other supporting his weight. Atticus blinked as he considered how to answer, then smiled warmly.

"I didn't wake up, I never fell asleep."

That was enough to shake Belowski out of his daze. Almost instantly, he recoiled with an expression of utter shock. "So my…my freaky deaky vibes never got the hold on you?!" he exclaimed, looking bewildered. Belowski rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of everything. "Man, ya played me like pinball, right? It was pretend and I fell for it like a total square. Bummer. Bummerino, man!" Belowski threw himself back onto the bed and covered his face with a pillow, groaning.

Atticus cackled and tossed himself beside Belowski, throwing the pillow aside and capturing the unwilling other into a hug. "Ding dong ding! That's a gold star for your brilliant deduction! You should consider being a detective." Belowski rolled his eyes and gave Atticus an annoyed look. "What? You wanna know why?"

"Git your grubby little pig trotters offa me, dig?" said Belowski coldly, squirming in Atticus's hold. "If you wanted to be narc, you could have given me a warning at least. Turn on the alarm before you trample anyone."

Atticus's smile seemed somewhat sadder. "Hey bro, hurting people is the last thing I want to do, kay? Sides, you're a smart kid. You could have left me cold and dry a little while ago if you really wanted to. "

Belowski gulped and looked down. He refused to admit that the other was right. A great heavy sigh escaped Belowski. Looking up, he gasped upon feeling lips touch his ever so gently. He started to turn his face away, but stopped. The soft and delicate sensation of simple touching here was…unlike anything Belowski had been able to feel.

Atticus gave a low laugh and touched Belowski's chest, feeling his heart beat. "Are you in pain?" he asked, touching his own chest with his other free hand. It was impossible sure, but Belowski could have sworn he heard the melody of Atticus's heart match the rythmn of his own. His question resonated on a deeper level and Belowski felt his breath catch as the events of his life replayed in his mind. He felt Atticus pull him closer and giggle a little louder, trying to play himself off as that naive laid back persona he pretended to be when he was as sharp as a knife in reality. "You want to the pain to go away?" he asked, offering Belowski the joint he had rolled.

Belowski felt the dull throb in his backside even now but turned away from Atticus, rubbing his eyes as he casually shifted closer to Atticus on the bed, nestling into the warm hold. A secure grip that wouldn't abandon him on a doorstep. Someone grounded in reality that was cool enough without inhaling a burning plant. Atticus and Belowski were both players in a game that they had won simultaneously. No longer would they have to seek indiscrimate pleasures from beautiful strangers with whom they shared no connections with.

Belowski turned around again to face Atticus, resting his head on the other. "Course I do, man." said Belowski. "Cept this time…I think I'll pass on the smokey smokey."


End file.
